


Touch me like a summer night, you feel like a holiday

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [22]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Imagine being in love with two people. Now imagine finding out that the two owners of your heart apparently got together!Must suck, right?Yeah, well, ask Felix about it!(Yeah, it does suck.)Or; the cliché trope of person A and person B being together and being whipped together for person C.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	1. I swear you put the sun up in my sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blupolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/gifts).



> Hi, hello, welcome to my first ever hyunchanlix fic ✨ 
> 
> First, thank you [blupolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris) and [Lalalibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalibs/pseuds/Lalalibs) for putting up with me and also making this fic exist in chanhyunlix world uwu Love youu.  
> And Blu, my sunshine, I hope you really like this,,,,, I wanted to gift you some hyunlix but I don't have any nice hyunlix written ;-; (I luv u🥺💙☃️)
> 
> Second, the tags will be updated as the story progresses. 
> 
> Tittle is from one of [Little Mix](https://open.spotify.com/artist/3e7awlrlDSwF3iM0WBjGMp?si=IS7bNzhzS7KVy-7QF6IN5w)'s bop, [ Holiday ](https://open.spotify.com/track/44gz3bzhdcGUFgA5oc1wSu?si=lMvIlO4uQtS3czGv7qTEiw).  
> I've a vague plot in mind, nothing concrete. Updates might take time, I'm really sorry in advance. 
> 
> Not beta'ed, so please ignore (or point out, anything is fine) the obvious mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is definitely up with Hyunjin these last few weeks, Felix is certain of it. It's like, it is Hyunjin but at the same time not Hyunjin? _Does it make sense?_ He doesn't know how to explain without sounding like a dululu he probably is. Hyunjin's actions towards Felix appear calculated, seems to have a motive behind them in a sense. They're more polished, refined and, _dare Felix say_ , palpably deliberate. Almost as if he is expecting to yield a particular reaction from Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~💜  
> I'll add a song of the chapter for all the chapters henceforth, just because.
> 
> So, yeah, song of the chapter is [ Easy by Stray Kids](https://open.spotify.com/track/2AeLlfB0vLKz7nukzQ97ri?si=rleGN-8DRFiBMl_Fmj2Kag).

It's not a secret among the Stray Kids members. Even though not explicitly stated, they all just know. It's a kind of understanding that settles with just a couple of nods, subtlest of touches, and plethora of excuses. They've grown to know each other and hence reading between the lines come far more easier than they had thought at the start of this bond.

It's no secret among the six members that something has changed between Chan and Hyunjin. Their dynamic, though had always been on a little chaotically affectionate side, has shifted towards the zone where their actions could be read as a very comfortable gesture or a very confident one. The two know their members know and the members know they know that. It's also a mutual unspoken agreement to not ever speak about it until either of the two sat them down and confirmed whatever they already knew. Until then, it will linger in the air with no definite answer.

After having suppressed all the questions and doubts and worries and concerns, Felix supposes it was bound to be mentioned one day. Even if in passing, without the expectation of getting an answer.

So he's not surprised when Jeongin, of all the people, wonders about it. In a weird way, it makes sense for Jeongin to be the one to ask. He has always been the kind of a person who feels the need to stay updated with everything that's been happening in his hyungs' life. Maybe it's his way of making sure he's never left out, a fear he rarely speaks about. Like mentioned, they all read between the lines, could see right through his _'I was just bored, so I called.'_

On Track continues even after they all have collapsed to the ground, Changbin and Jeongin finally happy with their grasp on the routine. They weren't too bad, but their need to strive for perfection and put forth an amazing performance, had them learning and executing the short routine multiple times, even when their choreographer had shrugged and told them the two were doing great.

The song fades away eventually, the loop coming to an end. The room echoes their harsh panting, Changbin's soft hum to the song and the _tap, tap_ of Hyunjin's feet.

"I'm just really," Jeongin starts then and immediately pauses. He blinks up at the ceiling where the speakers hang. "Nothing, nevermind."

Felix can hardly hear him talk over how hard his own heart is pumping blood, the _thud, thud_ too distinct to simply ignore. Gushing of the blood in his ears and the feeling of a fast approaching headache makes focusing difficult, only the ache in his calf keeping him alert. He can't wait for them to call it a day, can't wait to get under the warm spray, and finally, can't wait to snuggle into the warmth of his own bed.

Felix turns his head to look at Jeongin, who has his hands spread wide by his side, chest heaving and eyes boring holes into the ceiling. The pinch in his brows lets Felix know that something is troubling the younger member and Felix's own brows pinch slightly at the observation.

Usually Jeongin speaks up about his worries and troubles without the need to be prompted to do so. But this time it doesn't seem like he's going to continue, eyes still stuck staring dazedly at nothing. Not to mention that Jeongin, though comes off as cocky on camera, is shy and needs a little push here and there. Changbin is sprawled in the furthest corner, his chest rising and falling in a rapid succession. Hyunjin hums, eyes closed and lying on his belly, face turned away from him and Jeongin.

So Felix, lying next to Jeongin's legs, the closest one to the vocalist, reaches over and pats the younger man's thigh. He'd be that push Jeongin needs today. "If there's something bothering you, you should talk about it. You'll feel better."

Jeongin turns his head to regard Felix, his eyes _looking_ but not really _seeing_ him.

"Yeah," Hyunjin agrees lazily, his breath coming out in harsh pants, "we are the best bunch of people for advice."

That earns soft, genuine chuckles from everyone, knowing if anything they were probably the last trio to ask advice from. They usually were the comfort providers of the group, always providing a shoulder to cry on and an open ear to hear all the worries of their members.

"Just—" Jeongin starts before stopping very abruptly, letting the word linger in the air. He licks his lips, speaking in a much more gentler tone, cautious almost. "Hyung, you won't keep anything from us, right?"

The question in itself is oddly vague, the person the question is directed to, remains unspecified as well. It could be for any of the three hyungs, but, for some reason, Felix automatically associates that _hyung_ to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin and the whole situation surrounding him and Chan was the first thing his brain thought of in regards to that question. The question is so vague, is worded in a manner that it doesn't even point towards Hyunjin and Chan's situation, and yet he connected it to them. Maybe the whole state of affairs had been circling Felix's thoughts subconsciously, waiting hopelessly for some sort of admission or confirmation about the relationship, wanting to talk about it to someone. 

Even if they didn't exclusively talk about it to either Chan or Hyunjin, they also didn't talk about it amongst themselves. It just felt wrong to invade their members' privacy in such a blatant manner.

Funny enough, it seems he isn't the only one to think of Hyunjin as the undisclosed _hyung_.

Changbin turns to look at Hyunjin as well, fanning his face, his expression slightly unreadable, shadowed behind the grown hair. Hyunjin doesn't bother to open his eyes and locate the _hyung_ he must think Jeongin was referring to. Felix takes that as Hyunjin's own acceptance as the recipient of the vaguely worded question.

With the dancer's lack of response, it grows quiet, making Jeongin move closer to Felix, the sudden edgy ambience making him uncomfortable, his eyes heavy with guilt and fear of having crossed a line. Felix pats his cheek, shaking his head. He sits up then, clutching Jeongin's hand in his own. Jeongin looks close to crying and he isn't here for it.

"I think we're done he—"

"I won't, Jeongin," Hyunjin finally says, turning his face to acknowledge the maknae. He blinks, eyes squinting under the harsh studio lights. Hyunjin, unlike the tight-lipped smile Felix had expected him to give, offers a smile that's soft and reassuring, "I promise."

Jeongin nods jerkily. Felix has a feeling he would have nodded regardless of what the answer would have been. Another smile from Hyunjin and Jeongin is desperately averting his eyes to stare at his own reflection instead, deep in thoughts, lips drooping. The small period of tensed silence that Hyunjin allowed to build up is surely going to make Jeongin keep all his thoughts and worries tightly suppressed for a long time. Felix feels bad for the younger but they all can do only so much besides trust Hyunjin's words and wait for them to confirm what they all know already.

The tension hangs heavy in the air, the thick suffocating cloud of _what's next_ and _that's it_ looming over the three of them. The response _(or maybe the lack of it?)_ from their main dancer, after expressing the worry created by keeping them in the dark, leaves an unpleasant taste in Felix's mouth. He gulps in hopes that he could swallow it down, but it just adds to the overall sourness of his mood. He ignores it all.

The anxious air surrounding them leaves him feeling like a cat on hot bricks. This feeling gives rise to an itch under his skin, an itch to escape this room, away from whatever this is. And that's exactly what he plans to do, as he tries to catch Changbin's eyes to get him to tell Hyunjin to pack up.

But of course things don't go Felix's way when he really needs them and accidentally ends up locking his eyes with Hyunjin, making his heart almost drop to the pit of his stomach.

Locking eyes with Hyunjin, when the tension is still this heavy, isn't what has him strung out. It's the longing, the dark desire of something swirling in the depth of his eyes that has Felix on tenterhooks immediately.

From what he knows and has seen of the dancer, that's not the fire fuelled by the anger or disappointment due to the total disregard of his privacy, no. This look, this gaze is wanting, is much more.... _lustful_? 

Felix vividly remembers catching a glimpse of this look on Hyunjin's face when they performed Wow, his sensuality had been at its peak then. It's almost similar, only this time it looks much more alive and raw and consuming. A whirlpool of unchaste desires waiting to get what it wants, by hook or by crook.

A visible shiver travels down Felix's spine from the mere thought. He snaps his eyes away from the lecherous gaze, hoping that Hyunjin was just zoning out and missed the visible shiver and the amorous expression the dancer couldn't rein in.

Something is definitely up with Hyunjin these last few weeks, Felix is certain of it. It's like, it is Hyunjin but at the same time not Hyunjin? _Does it make sense?_ He doesn't know how to explain without sounding like a dululu he probably is. Hyunjin's actions towards Felix appear calculated, seems to have a motive behind them in a sense. They're more polished, refined and, _dare Felix say_ , palpably deliberate. Almost as if he is expecting to yield a particular reaction from Felix.

Hyunjin has Chan for all these games and it makes zero sense for him to be behaving this way towards Felix. 

It scares Felix as much as it excites him, makes his heart skip several beats, feels goosebumps blooming across his skin whenever Hyunjin gets a little too close, grabs Felix by his tiny waist, breathes down his neck even when he has no business encroaching his personal space like that.

But that's just who Hyunjin is; a creature of attention and physical touch ( _in spite of claiming otherwise_ ). He needs his hugs, he needs his hand holdings. It isn't rare to see him hanging off of one of the members. So there's really no reason for Felix's one-sided attraction clouded logic to think there's more to his actions. Felix is most definitely blinded by the fantasy that he wishes could come alive and become a reality one day. Or it could be simply the lack of sleep and relentless preparation for their tour stages that could be making his brain confuse Hyunjin's platonic affection as romantic affection.

He sighs, running his hand through his sweaty hair. _See? Even to himself he sounds chuffing stupid._ He is reading too deep.

On a new note, Felix does sound a little delusional. Just ignore him, don't mind him.

He glances back at Hyunjin and almost shits his pants. He is smiling at Felix, a smile that looks soo misplaced in this thick, uncomfortable environment. It's a smile that is challenging. Or maybe it is a smile of accomplishment. He doesn't know, neither does he care. Catch Felix giving two shits about reading people only after he finally unscrambles his own tangled mess of feelings for not one but two people.

Mildly panicked, he shoots up, getting on his knees. He puts extra effort in avoiding Hyunjin's heated stare; he doesn't need more stress, he has enough on his plate. He climbs to his tired feet, not without using Jeongin as his crutch, groaning and grunting to ease the tension not only in his overworked body, but also in the air. Jeongin takes the bait, ranting about how Felix uses him but never takes him out for dinners. He hops on his feet, accidentally stumbling on to Felix and taking both of them down.

Felix groans loudly, Jeongin mimicking him, while both lie sprawled. "Well, if you would've taken me out to eat, this wouldn't have happened," Jeongin mock sulks. And then proceeds to make very unhappy noises. "Ew, hyung, you stink!"

Felix, ready to call it a day, rolls them so he's the one hovering over the younger. Jeongin squeaks, but laughs when Felix prods his tiny fingers into his sides. "I wonder why that is."

With Jeongin's loud, boisterous laughter filling every nook and cranny of the room, Felix feels the tension in his shoulders melt slowly, the itch now replaced by a warmth he has come to associate with his second family. Changbin crawls towards them on his knees, his own hand raised to attack the two unsuspecting victims, both busy play fighting. Hyunjin, unlike his usual self, remains unmoving, eyes still darkened with the unnamed desire.

"It's getting late," Hyunjin finally says, an indirect dismissal, his eyes moving to eye the exit. Without sparing them a glance, he climbs to his feet with a grace he rarely displays; not because he's incapable of it, but because he's usually in the mood for jokes and laughs, unlike today it seems.

They all nod, slowly getting up and collecting their things. Felix makes sure to pick the power bank Jeongin had discarded next to their pile of water bottles. Jeongin will always be Jeongin, their youngest and most loved one. Felix shakes his head fondly, searching for Jeongin.

Instead, Felix notices Hyunjin disconnecting his phone from the speaker, beginning to tap and scroll rapidly. That's so unlike Hyunjin he has come to know. Felix shrugs to himself. _There are a lot of things he doesn't know about that friend_ , he thinks a little bitterly, immediately feeling guilty for even entertaining such a thought. It's Hyunjin's life, he is not obliged to share every detail with Felix, or anyone else in general. He apologizes telepathically to Hyunjin and carries on.

It's silent, no one daring to utter a single word. The rustling of bags and clothes, the loud gulping of water _(no thanks to Changbin)_ and the far away thumping of drums fortunately stop him from going insane. If he thought it was uncomfortable before, boy, does Felix not know what to call the current atmosphere. He hates this, hates that they need to tiptoe around each other even after three plus years of friendship. But he refrains from doing anything, not wanting to add insult to injury. He has no other option but to suffer quietly through this.

Hyunjin looks quite invested in whatever that's happening on his phone, not sparing the trio any attention. 

Felix's guess is that the dancer didn't appreciate Jeongin's question, but he also knows where Jeongin is coming from. Probably he's stuck in the limbo of not knowing how to react or respond to this unannounced situation. Oh! _Maybe he's texting Chan updating him about it?_

He watches as Hyunjin's frown smoothens at the arrival of a new message, his pursed lips curving into a sly smirk.

 _Wait_ —are they— _fuck_. Felix bunches up the towel in his hand, pursing his lips to avoid blushing when he is hit with a sudden realisation.

Did Chan and Hyunjin have a night planned out? Was he just waiting for the three to leave? There's something romantic budding between the two, so it makes sense to show that love physically too, does it not? Well now that explains Hyunjin's criptic dismissal and lustful, craving eyes. _(And here was Felix thinking those bedroom eyes were for him. Well, jokes on him.)_ He can't believe Hyunjin was thinking of—

He forces himself to think of Minho's dogs— _no, wait, cats_.

 _Good gracious, Felix, get a grip._ He shouldn't be even thinking about that. It's no one's but his hyungs' business.

Changbin makes it out before the youngest two, telling them to find him by the coffee maker since he is in need of a quick dose of caffeine. They nod, both subconsciously eyeing the fourth member who has yet to acknowledge them or bid them a goodbye or a goodnight. Hyunjin and Felix usually tend to leave together if they stayed back to work on their routine or to help other members. But Felix has already made a guess that today it's only going to be him and the other two.

Well, he hopes everything will settle down after Hyunjin and Chan spend some much needed time together, and their leader and dancer will stop being on edge and defensive.

He hates being on tenterhooks. And seeing Jeongin's dejected face only makes him want to tell Hyunjin to pull himself together and stop acting like he didn't expect a question like that to pop up sooner or later.

His phone pings and he drags his eyes away from a clearly excited Hyunjin. Felix's phone tells him it's nearing midnight and the message from their manager tells him that they need to be up around 7 o'clock. Jeongin looks at him and both sigh simultaneously. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow._

Worried, Felix turns to look at Hyunjin, who has moved to his bag now, searching through it. Will he and Chan catch decent hours of sleep at least? Chan especially needs it. Felix would need to borrow Jeongin's hand to count the number of times he had seen Chan nod off during their meeting this morning.

Hyunjin's face lights when his phone pings, and Felix sighs. He supposes it's not too bad as long as Chan and Hyunjin get a good amount of sleep before their tour meeting tomorrow. As the main producer and leader Chan, especially, has to be much more involved than their usual meetings which their managers tend to handle while half of them doze through the entire meeting.

Jeongin, done packing, leans into Felix's side, wrapping his arms around the Australian. He blinks up at him, eyes wide and faux innocent. Felix huffs endearingly, rolling his eyes just for show. This side of Jeongin never seems to fail to make him grow even more soft for him.

Jeongin hooks his chin on Felix's shoulder. "You think hyung is angry with me? I didn't mean to doubt him," he whispers, pressing closer to the shorter male to make sure his voice doesn't echo around.

Felix knocks their heads together, smiling up at the younger. "He isn't. I just think you made him think about things he hadn't really thought about. Give him some time to sort it all out, okay?"

He feels Jeongin nod against his shoulder. He stays still after that, letting Felix arrange the mess of wires in his bag.

"Yongbokie," Hyunjin's voice booms, making Jeongin and Felix jump out of their skin in surprise. They turn around, Jeongin sliding behind Felix.

"Stay behind and help your favourite person a little?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't realise, I changed the title of the book (and the first chapter) because this appears to be a much better fit.  
> Also, this work is added in my #hyunlixissuperior series since it does contain hyunlix with an addition of chanlix and hyunchan.


	2. So hot, it's like the middle of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Felix's stance becomes to grow awkward and uneasy, Hyunjin switches from merely standing and driving Felix's gay crazy to appreciating his own sturdy physique _(and hence driving Felix's gay even crazier)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter is [Rendezvous by Miss Benny](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UNRCb1mKJHiU6iQlGlKuv?si=YEFzSWfvTA69xVeGwES-uQ).
> 
> ~~~~💜  
> Okay, Okay, so a confession. I have never written a story where I've vividly described someone's physique, so please be a little lenient hahaha (also, it's kinda cringey, so be warned welp!💀)
> 
> (also, just see if Lix come overly obsessed in this chapter?????? just idk, please let me know so I can fix it before I proceed with the plot of the next chapter!✨)
> 
> Also, also, a lot of cameos by the word 'f u c k' ✨

"Stay behind and help your favourite person a little?"

Hyunjin sounds bashful, nervous, and exhilarated, all rolled in one tone. And it positively piques Felix's interest. What was he going to ask of Felix that has him feeling embarrassed, excited and apprehensive; a set of emotions that don't tend to exist together for an innocent purpose. Felix's own heart twirls in his chest in response, heartbeat pulsing in his ears.

It's definitely not about their dance routine, he knows that for certain. They never stay behind, just the two of them, without Minho, to work on a routine. Something about the three dancers working together having better results, according to Minho.

He purses his lips uncertainly.

Aren't Hyunjin and Chan going to spend some time together? Why is he asking Felix to stay behind then?

"Is Minho hyung coming?"

Hyunjin tilts his head, clearly confused. "No."

Then why is he asking Felix to wait? Is Felix overthinking?

_Oh!_

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Chan and he has decided something, have a plan to put into action and Felix is either going to be their crutch for that plan or serve as a bridge between...them and the members maybe? Maybe they're all finally going to have a talk soon and their questions would be answered. Perhaps that's what the two were discussing via text.

_(What happened to a good night then?)_

When it takes Felix a beat too long to respond, Hyunjin arches an eyebrow, his smile sly, unintentionally pressuring Felix to nod. And he does, nod that is, albeit tentatively, not really seeing a reason to not stay behind to _help his favourite person a little_ , but still feeling a little iffy at all the goings-on.

For sake of everyone's sake, Felix hopes that his theory comes true. _(Also secretly for the sake of his own heart, that's on the risk of breaking if he let himself hope any further. A verbal confirmation of their relationship status would, perhaps, finally open his heart's eyes.)_

He then turns back around, running his hand through Jeongin's hair affectionately, grimacing mildly at the clamminess, and pats his butt, subtly wiping the sweat off on the vocalist's pants. "I'll see you at the dorm," he says, "and you better have eaten something."

Jeongin rolls his eyes playfully, smiling cheekily at him. "I'm not a kid anymore, hyung, I can take care of myself." He then pats Felix's butt back and winks. _Cheeky, little brat._

Felix giggles, pulling the power bank out of his bag, dangling it in front of him. The younger gasps, grabbing it and hugging it against his chest. He offers Jeongin a knowing smile, his hand perched on his hips, "I assume taking care of other things doesn't fall under that?"

Jeongin laughs, his unadulterated laughter bouncing off of the walls, lifting up Felix's mood even further. "You know it, hyung." He pinches Felix's shoulder, earning a harsh jab into his sides.

He laughs still, hitches up his bag before waving at him and then at Hyunjin, and then he makes a run for the exit, vanishing out of the room under two seconds, his voice floating away as he sings ( _yells_ , but whatever) loudly to Feel Special. Felix thinks he hears Nayoung and Jihyo's laughter as a result of Jeongin's off key singing.

He smiles to himself, glad to see Jeongin back to himself. He wishes for him to be always laughing like this; carefree and young. That boy might not even know just how important part of Felix's life he is, just how easy it is for him to lift up Felix's spirit with his broad, sunny smile. Granted he has tendencies to annoy Felix to no end, but that's all in good fun and Felix's soft spot for the boy deepens every passing day.

A loud and intentional clearing of a throat has Felix turning to the only other person in the room, the one for whom he had stayed behind. He smiles weakly. "What did you need help with, Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin smiles crookedly, his smile pinched as if guilty but his eyes shining with uncontained excitement. Well, that's a weird combination of emotions. Felix himself can't help but feel excitement stir in the depth of his stomach, a result of Hyunjin's previous borderline coquettish actions. The dancer tilts his head, steps forward, and Felix nearly takes a step back instinctively. The smile on Hyunjin's lips widens, instantly making him appear well pleased with himself rather than guilty. Felix's stomach again rolls in nervous excitement.

When he stays rooted after Hyunjin's second step towards him, the Korean pulls out a tube of ointment, waving it a little. His smile turns sheepish quickly, eyes shifting towards the exit before focusing back on Felix. 

"My shoulders and lower back are hurting a little. I didn't want to worry either of them, so I asked you to wait instead." He raises his hand and clasps the opposite shoulder, squeezes it and hisses under his breath at the pain.

Felix clicks his tongue as Hyunjin offers a rueful grin. "Just a little," he promises, "I'll be okay tomorrow, Lix." Felix squints at him in disbelief. And it's Hyunjin that clicks his tongue, "The ointment should be enough, stop worrying."

Felix doesn't relent with his stare. "Even so—"

"Even so, you might have to kiss it better." And then the sleek fool winks, his tongue wetting his lips in a quick and suggestive swipe.

For a hot moment Felix forgets where exactly Hyunjin was even suggesting Felix kissed him; his aching shoulders and back or his lips?

Felix sucks in a harsh breath, left at sixes and sevens regarding the dancer's sudden switching of moods. He doesn't know what to think or feel in that moment, too many emotions swirling around, circling his tiny, fragile heart;

he's worried and partly upset because Hyunjin hadn't said anything about the aches earlier;

he's panicking because even if confident, suave Hwang Hyunjin was right out of Felix's wet dreams, he doesn't know how to act around him;

he’s a bit queasy, trying his best to not jump to conclusions and associate the dancer's recent actions to him being disloyal to Chan.

Hyunjin continues to stare at him, waiting patiently for Felix to trust his words. It's only when he makes a move to get even closer to Felix that Felix's brain kicks in, forcing him to turn around and fiddle with his bag to avoid getting any closer to Hyunjin. Felix breathes in then, trying to gather all his scattered courage in order to face the other, who, by the way, has been testing Felix's _bro-code_ of not flirting with his "bro’s" interest or lover – the bro in question being Chan and the lover being Hyunjin.

He shakes his head, _no he's got this._

Oh how he wishes crushing these feelings would be as easy as crushing those damn red ants.

"Yongbok-ah?"

Felix breathes out.

He's got this, he will make it out of the room without blurting out about his crush on Hyunjin. Or Chan. Or both. _(Yikes.)_

_You got this!_

"The least we expect from you, Hyunjinnie," he chides instead, turning back, schooling his expression to reflect the worry and not his internal conflict, "is to tell us when things get painful. We'll be there at every step with you. You've us, you know that."

Hyunjin's eyes light up, shimmering under the studio lights. Times like these make it hard for Felix to believe that Hwang Hyunjin is in fact a mere mortal, with an insane amount of talent and a knack of touching someone's heart with just his existence. 

"Whenever I'm with you, things get less painful and more bearable,” he declares wolfishly, and Felix can't decide if he's being sincere or if he's teasing him.

Felix swallows another tired sigh.

“And you know what makes it even more bearable?" Hyunjin continues, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet, cocky demeanour abandoned in favour of smiling like a kid in a candy shop, "Your massages and this gel!"

“Cheesy.” Felix thinks he got a glimpse of his brain when he rolled his eyes hard.

This man child is the same man who could make one entertain the thought of getting down on their knees and playing right in his hand, is the same man who could make many willingly give away their hearts knowing well they won't get this man's heart in return. The man who's standing in front of Felix right now, smiling at him like Felix is his home – and perhaps he _is_ his home – and being sappy, is the same man who could have Felix on his knees ready to worship with just a single suggestive wink.

This man's duality is dangerous for Felix's train of thoughts and his lifespan. It always leaves him a little breathless at just how impossibly surreal Hyunjin is. His sharp jaw, his coy smile, his fierce eyes, his gorgeous dancer's body. But underneath such an unyielding image, the dancer is soft, gentle and a kidult; the contrast only adding to Hyunjin's charms.

Now of all times, Felix wishes one of their members could crash their alone time and maybe save him from falling any deeper.

With a final shake of his head, he begins his journey of closing the distance he had been so consciously maintaining between them, gesturing the taller man to take his shirt off.

_All he got to do is apply the ointment, massage him and pack up and make it home. Easy! How difficult is that going to be?_

Felix should have definitely turned away as soon as he told Hyunjin to strip because the next thing he knows Hyunjin does just what he's asked, eyes unblinking and staring right through Felix's skin and bones and into his little, poor, flustered soul.

Hyunjin fists the hem of his sweatshirt in both his palms, eyes gazing directly into Felix's own, and pulls the clothing up way too sensually and slowly, drawing out the action unnecessarily long.

Caught off guard, Felix's heart nearly gives up on beating.

This act the dancer was putting on made Felix feel like he was watching a TV commercial, with cynosure of the commercial stripping in a way that would have many viewers tasting the arousal at the tip of their tongue. And just like the cameras during those shoots, Felix's vision too zeroes in on the bare skin, eyes tracking the beads of sweat that run down the enticing torso. Bewitched and under Hyunjin's spell, without questioning his motives, Felix simply watches him put on a show, the shirt, like a curtain, parting away to reveal the anticipated main attraction of the night.

Hyunjin slides the shirt over his abdomen, drags it far too slowly over his chest, then over his head and finally, in a movie-esque manner, pulls his arms out of the sleeves. Felix checks in a freaky sigh when finally the shirt comes off and Hyunjin's sweaty, toned torso is out in all its glory for the Australian to ogle over. Hyunjin doesn't break their eye contact, his eyes appearing just a bit sharper, his lips adorning subtlest upward tick as if aware of Felix's every dirty little desire. He throws the shirt aside, runs his fingers through his hair, reties the ponytail and then gives Felix a knowing smile.

Felix gulps, barely managing to stay put and not melt into a puddle of horny goo. It’s a struggle to squash the sudden surge of desire to march towards his friend and pull him into a heated kiss. It's a struggle that he _thankfully_ overcomes. _(whew)_

But dear lord, it's getting difficult to control his desires. He gulps again.

 _Okay, fuck, please don't let your eyes wander too much and, definitely, not too far from Hyunjin's face, please. S_ tay strong _._

_(God, Felix wants to run his tongue down that torso so badly, lick and bite into those abs.)_

Something crashes outside and Felix lets out a shuddering breath, snapping out of his _lalaland_ , the reality drowning him in a cold realisation that he was just setting himself for a heartbreak, pining after two taken males. Two taken males who also happen to be his members, his family.

_Seriously, Lee Felix, what on earth is wrong with you?_

How dare he even think like that about Hyunjin. He's not only betraying Hyunjin by giving such inappropriate thoughts and desires a place to reside, he's also betraying Chan. And Chan – _his hardworking, kind hearted and caring hyung_ – doesn't deserve this.

He guiltily wonders what Chan would do if he could read Felix's thoughts in that exact moment. Chan probably wouldn't say anything at all, would just try to lessen the awkwardness that would surround the trio, would try to make sure Felix wasn't feeling too guilty, would probably try to let him know everything is okay and that they weren't mad at him. That it's okay, it's only normal and Felix has no control over those thoughts and desires. And—

_Fuck._

The mere thought of Chan or Hyunjin even having the slightest clue has Felix wanting to dig a hole and bury himself, only to never resurface again.

He hopes whatever these feelings are, they would evaporate soon. He doesn't want to get his heart broken and, more so, doesn't want to feel this way about his two members who have been nothing but kind to him. (And he secretly also wishes Hyunjin would stop being his flirty self, with Felix at least, and go back to flirting-slash-annoying Changbin and Seungmin. _Thank you!_ )

It's his third time gulping when Hyunjin smiles, sly and subtle. His once cheerful expression now has been overshadowed by something much more less innocent. His eyes have gained their confident glint as he holds Felix's stare, eyes hooded and unwavering. _(Hyunjin's personality swing is about to drive Felix insane, he swears.)_

Just as Felix's stance becomes to grow awkward and uneasy, Hyunjin switches from merely standing and driving Felix's gay crazy to appreciating his own sturdy physique _(and hence driving Felix's gay even crazier)._

Once again Felix finds himself transfixed, breathlessly watching Hyunjin flex his abdomen muscles.

He breathes in and stands straight, chest puffed and his shoulders pulled back, the glistening abs growing taut, the ridges deepening to show the pay off of his gym rounds.

 _Wait, hold on. Did the temperature just sky rocket or is it just Felix?_ It must be the temperature, he concludes, wiping the sweat running down his neck. Whew, it's getting ho—

He pulls his hand away immediately as if burnt when Hyunjin's eyes narrows down on Felix's innocent hand that was just wiping his sweat. Hyunjin's own wandering hand dips below his lower abdomen, teasing the waistband of his sweatpants that's riding low on his hips.

_(This is just Felix's sexually frustrated mind projecting his fantasy onto his poor, taken friend, he concludes, his own eyes trying not to follow the dancer's hands. There's really nothing going on, no, no, no. Hwang Hyunjin is in no way trying to seduce Felix with just his eyes and body. Nope. Not happening.)_

"Don't I look great?" Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows, lips parting open to stretch out into his signature sweet smile, his cheeks bunching up and eyes crinkling at the edges. _Absolutely adorable._

And just like that, the image wisps away, the thin tendrils of seductive aura that had wrapped itself around Hyunjin, comes undone, like a rope being unknotted.

It's funny how the whole façade of some sex god Hyunjin had adorned simply disappears with just a gummy smile. It's equal parts endearing and equal parts confusing.

He beams at Felix with all the innocence of a five-year-old, turning around to face the mirror and checking himself out.

If Felix thought Hyunjin's bare chest was a whole snack, then he wasn't ready for the sumptuous meal.

He feels faint suddenly, his knees threating to buckle and his palm sweating, the gay in him panicking, not used to having his crushes this enticing and naked in this close proximity. He fists his hands instantly in hopes that they won't reach out and touch Hyunjin's back on their own accord.

 _Fuck_. He needs to get out here.

He swallows drily, moving towards the dancer with a new found determination and a need to escape the room. It also doesn't greatly aid that he doesn't have enough faith in his chaotically Bi self, he doesn't think he'd last more than a few minutes with Hyunjin this bare just mere a feet away from him.

_Why did no one tell him being Bi was going to be this hard?! (literally!) Fuck you to whoever had a chance to tell him but opted not to._

"You always look great, Jinnie," he chokes out, snatching the ointment and tugging at Hyunjin's sweatpants – _because Felix won't be found alive after touching those muscles, no Sir, no_ – to get his attention. "Now, lie down."

Hyunjin beams at him through the mirror, skipping away to lie down in the middle of the room. He groans loudly when his legs finally get to rest. He blinks at Felix, smilingly sweetly.

"Yongbokie," he coos, "do you mind putting my playlist on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and weren't too disappointment lol,,,,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked it💙
> 
> hmu on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/hoonhao_love) or [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonhao_love).
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
